


Matriculation

by Susan



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan/pseuds/Susan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble that takes a light look into Hutch's Bible-reading, God-fearing family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matriculation

Hutch’s relatives were not scholars. They read the newspaper at breakfast, the Bible before bed, and not much else in between. So when Hutch decided to major in sociology, his family was puzzled. “The way Ken explains it,” his mother told her cousin Clara, “sociology is about learning why people do what they do.”

Clara wrinkled her nose. “There’s only ever been two reasons. Love and money. ” 

Hutch’s mother suspected she might be right.

 

After three years, he’d had enough sociology to last a lifetime and dropped out. He called his mother collect two weeks later to break the news. 

“I’m thinking of quitting school,” he told her, his textbooks already collecting dust at his feet. It was not so much a lie, as a step back in time. 

“Oh, Ken.” This was her response to most things he told her. 

“They said I - we- could get half this year's tuition back if I withdraw now.” 

“I’ll talk to your father. He won’t be happy.” I’m not happy is what she meant. “Good-bye, Ken.” 

In the Hutchinson home, collect phone calls, like soft-boiled eggs, were always done in three minutes.

 

Telling his mother he was married would have to wait.


End file.
